(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring a gas station, in which it is possible to determine if a gas station deceives a refueling amount or supplies inferior fuel using a telematics terminal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As gas prices generally continue to climb worldwide, there have been instances in which gas stations deceive the buyer based on a refueling amount or through the sale of inferior fuel.
For example, according to a recent survey in Korea, it was determined that in 2011-2012, based on a review of 88.5% of gas stations in the country, lubricators refueled an average of 43.97 mL less than a displayed amount of 20 L. In such gas stations, it has been found that the software of a lubricator has been unlawfully manipulated, as an example of refueling and exposing fuel less than the displayed amount.
Inferior fuel is formed by mixing a petrochemical product such as solvent and toluene to normal fuel, and when using inferior fuel, an engine may be seriously damaged and fuel consumption may be deteriorated. Further, when using inferior fuel, there is a problem of life-span reduction of major parts of a vehicle and generation of a poisonous exhaust gas according to incomplete combustion.
In this way, consumers are negatively impacted, but it is difficult for the consumer to determine refueling of a fixed quantity and normal fuel.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of determining whether a gas station dishonestly refuels or supplies inferior fuel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to be a person of ordinary skill in the art.